


Day 5: Body Swap

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Genital Piercing, M/M, Masturbation, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: When Jamie and Mako end up switching bodies, Jamie can’t seem to keep his hands to himself.





	Day 5: Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not creative enough to come up with a plot for this.

“No funny business,” Jamison reminds himself quietly, the words coming out of his mouth not quite his own. It was weird to speak and hear his best friend’s voice, but somehow these words were reprimanding enough to keep him focused. He was supposed to be taking a shower. Mako told him that he didn’t want his body to be as disgusting as Jamie usually lets his get, but now, Jamie’s mind begins to wander to other places as he stares into the mirror at Mako’s reflection.

Jamison watches as he brings Mako’s much too large hands up to his head, reaching behind it to undo the gas mask and push it off gently. He had only seen the older man without his mask a few times since they had met and so he finds himself leaning closer to the mirror, inspecting every inch of the skin that was foreign to him. He brings his hands up to touch the rough skin, feeling the stubble on his cheeks and tracing over the deep scarred tissue.

Once he had enough of that he tries to go back to the task at hand, stripping down for the shower. It was easier said than done. Mako’s shirt was already off, so that wasn’t the problem, but it was odd to be taking off his best friend’s pants with his own hands. The thought makes Jamie let out a laugh, his normal high pitched squeal replaced with a deep rumble. He drops the pants to the ground, turning to walk toward the shower before freezing altogether.

A glint of gold caught his eye in the mirror, causing him to look down immediately. Mako’s member had a ring pierced right on the head of it. Jamie can't help but think that it might be painful, and so without thinking he reaches down to inspect it further. He surprised once again to find small bumps against the underside of Mako’s member that have him freezing completely. A large grin spreads across his face as he looks in the mirror. Seeing the frenulum piercings running down the thick cock in his hand knocks the breath from him. He knew that Mako would be hung. He had prepared for that but what he hadn’t prepared for were the five bars running down his already hardening member and the Prince Albert sitting atop the head.

He runs his hand over the member slowly and looks to the mirror as he does so. He soaks in the image, moving his free hand up to run it across Mako’s stomach and to his chest. When his thumb brushes over one of the pierced nipples there, he feels a shiver run down his spine and eagerly pinches at the nipple, sending jolts of pleasure through him. It didn’t feel like this when Jamie touched himself here. He wasn’t sure if it was the piercings or just Mako’s body but the younger man found it very arousing. He stares at his friend's reflection, trying to burn the image of Mako touching himself into his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
